naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto Uzumaki
'''Naruto Uzumaki '''is a jonin-level shinobi and a member of Team Kakashi of Konohagakure, the current reincarnation of Asura Otsutsuki, and one of the four main protagonists of the series. He is also the only son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and the third jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama. He is even an international hero and has gained fame and popularity across the Five Great Shinobi Countires. Information Box Background Physical Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu Prowess *Ninjutsu Master **Shadow Clone Jutsu **Summoning Jutsu **Rasengan ***Giant Rasengan ***Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken **Nature Transformation **Collaboration Ninjutsu **Fuinjutsu Practitioner **Shurikenjutsu Expert Taijutsu Prowess *Taijutsu Practitioner **Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes **Enahcned Durability **Immense Endurance Senjutsu Prowess *Senjutsu Master **Sage Mode Chakra Prowess *Vast Chakra Power **Unique Chakra Control Jinchuriki Powers *Kurama Chakra Mode ** *Kurama Link Mode ** *Tailed Beast Control Intelligence *Tactical Learner Other Abilities and Skills *Advanced Growth Rate *Indomitable Will *Accelerated Healing *Spiritual Awareness Equipment * Relationships Family *Asura Otsutsuki (Ancestor) *Minato Namikaze (Father, deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Mother, deceased) *Sumiru Namikaze (Paternal Aunt, deceased) *Isshin Kurosaki (Maternal Uncle) *Masaki Kurosaki (Maternal Aunt, deceased) *Karin Uzumaki (Half-cousin) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Maternal Cousin) *Karin Kurosaki (Maternal Cousin) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Maternal Cousin) *Jiraiya (Godfather, Deceased) Friends/Allies *Kurama (Tailed Beast partner and friend) *Sasuke Uchiha (Best friend and Arch-rival, also surrogate brother) *Sakura Haruno (Best friend and former love interest, close as siblings) *Kakashi Hatake (Sensei) *Sai (Close friend) *Yamato (Team captain) *Team Asuma **Asuma Sarutobi **Shikamaru Nara (Best friend and childhood friend) **Choji Akimichi (Best friend and childhood friend) **Ino Yamanaka *Team Kurenai **Kiba Inuzuka (Close friend and rival in strength) **Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga (Childhood friend and best friend, also girlfriend) *Team Guy **Might Guy **Neji Hyuga (Good friend and friendly rival) **Rock Lee (Close friend and friendly rival) **Tenten *Team Taka **Suigetsu Hozuki **Jugo *Tsunade (Grandmother figure) *Shizune *Iruka Umino (Mentor and older brother figure) *Team Ebisu **Ebisu **Konohamaru Sarutobi (Best friend, ex-rival, and protege, close as brothers) **Udon **Mogei *Teuchi (Surrogate Father) **Ayame (Surrogate Sister) *Anko Mitarashi *Aoba Yamashiro *Shisui Uchiha *Kurenai Yuhi *Hiashi Hyuga *Hanabi Hyuga *Mecha-Naruto (Robotic Doppelganger and rival) *The Sand Siblings **Gaara (Best friend, fellow jinchuriki, and friendly rival) ***Shukaku **Kankuro **Temari *Baki *Killer Bee (Tailed Beast mentor and Partner-in-Combat) **Gyuki *The Fourth Raikage **Darui **Cee *Team Samui **Samui **Omoi **Karui *Mei Termui **Chojuro *Ohnoki **Kurotsuchi **Akatsuchi *Kitsuchi *Mifune *Mount Myoboku **The Great Lord Elder: Gamamaru **Fukusaku (Senjutsu mentor) **Shima **Gamabunta **Gamakichi **Gamatatsu **Gamaken **Gamahiro **Gamariki *Hashirama Senju *Tobirama Senju *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Former Jinchuriki **Yugito Nii **Yagura **Roushi **Han **Utakata **Fuu *The Tailed Beasts **Matatabi **Isobu **Son Goku **Kokou **Saiken **Chomei *Former Enemies **Itachi Uchiha **Nagato **Konan **Obito Uchiha *Hagoromo Otsutsuki Rivals *Sasuke Uchiha (Arch-rival) *Rock Lee (Friendly rival) *Neji Hyuga (Friendly rival) *Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru (Rivals in strength) *Gaara (Friendly rival) *Mecha-Naruto *Metal Naruto (also enemy) *Menma Uzumaki (also enemy) Enemies * Theme Songs * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Jinchuriki Category:Jonin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Team Kakashi Category:Team Naruto Category:Konoha 11 Category:Mount Myoboku Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters